Harry Smith's Vile Vacation
Harry Smith's Vile Vacation is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in October 2015. Synopsis After the last day of school, Harry is off on holiday! But does it turn out as joyful as he hoped? Plot The episode begins with Harry Smith unusually up and dressed at half past eight, ready to set off for school. He farts in James Smith's face and dashes out of the house; today is the last day of school before half term! He is so happy he dances on the road, causing many drivers to toot their horns. Upon arriving at school he meets up with David Marshall and the pair spot Mae MacDonald and Christine Peel taking selfies, glad they won't have to watch such acts for a whole week after today. Harry kicks a highlighter at Samuel Davidson's shoes, landing himself with detention. Mélodie Chaucer decides that he shouldn't be so strict on the final day before half term. Robert Sullivan shows up to cancel the detention, causing Harry to cheer. After sitting through a few lessons with Catriona McMillan in an oddly jolly mood, lunchtime arrives. Stephanie Collingwood has ordered food and drinks from Whoopie-Whoppie for the entire school! Harry sits at a table with David, Jamie Wallace, Mitchell Washington, Zoe Kennedy, Dylan Cook, Svörfuður Hilmarsson and Jonas Andersson, the latter of whom has become less nervous for Edvard Andersson recently. Dylan is eating jelly cubes for lunch to celebrate the upcoming break from school. They all discuss what they will do during half term; Harry wishes he could go to Chakamara with no teachers, chavs, conformists or stinky nappy poo-poo babies around. Suddenly Jack Jackson shouts "WICKED!" and flips the table over, but Harry and his friends are so excited it doesn't bother them. Harry later arrives home and tosses his schoolbag onto the remains of the Windypants 9001 in the garden. The family gathers in the kitchen, with Grace Smith announcing that over half term they will be going on holiday...to Mae's house! Her family is going away on holiday so the Smiths will look after her house for them. James bursts his nappy in excitement, however Harry rages, stinks out the kitchen with an enormous fart and stomps upstairs. The next day, Liam Smith wakes Harry up and forces him to start packing at 7am so they don't get stuck in traffic, even though Mae's house is only next door. Harry realises that this 'holiday' isn't all bad; he can always return to use his prized possessions that are too big to pack, and he can still visit his friends at their houses. He dashes downstairs with his suitcase and Demon to find a heap of other suitcases in the hallway and James annoying everyone with his talking No-Gnomes. Harry sneaks Grace's entire stash of Tricky Treats into his suitcase before he is forced to pack things into the RustBucket 2000. He is so exhausted he passes out - Liam chucks him in the car, then the family make the uneventful drive to Mae's house. A rumble of thunder is heard and it starts hailing while they rush to bring all the heavy suitcases inside. In Mae's house, Liam scans a contract, announcing that Harry will be sleeping in Mae's bedroom! The contract also bans muddy shoes, messy eating, fast food, farting, spitting and any animals other than cats. Harry shakes his fist in anger as Liam explains he had to take Demon back home, leaving lots of vegetables in his cage. He isn't even allowed to go back home according to the contract too! He screams with rage. Harry sulks in Mae's bedroom which has enough pop music posters to make him nauseous. He makes a start on ripping them all down when he accidentally knocks her CD rack over. Suddenly he realises her room is very sneakily booby trapped - a rope attached to the rack opens the loft door on the ceiling, dumping a binbag full of rotten fish on him! Several other loft doors around the house swing open too, causing James to get covered in cold porridge and another binbag containing compost and stinkhorn mushrooms to burst in the landing! Grace, Liam and James scream "HAAAAARRRYYYY!" loudly enough to be heard all over Colham. The next day, a limousine pulls into Mae's drive to pick the family up. The contract also covered the insurance, so in short they are on their way to Chakamara to go on holiday for real! Harry farts with delight. On the sun-baked beach of Chakamara, Harry dashes along the sand, bumping into Mae who is getting a suntan! They scream and run away in opposite directions. Music *Yoshi's Island (SNES) - Goal & Score (plays when Harry arrives home) Category:Episodes Category:Season 9 episodes